Imaginary
by Numanife
Summary: Naumi Haruki has had the biggest crush on Sanada since 1st year. But there's one difference between her and normal fans, but what is it? SanadaxOC
1. dreams

**Imaginary**

**dreams**

by

**numanife(kat)**

Whopwhop!! New story! Okay this ones for Sanada! (Funny cuz I have an Atobe story too!)

**

* * *

**_His hand covered mine, and his black hair shined in the dim lighting. His piercing eyes scorched my heart and soul. He rolled our hands into a fist and kissed my cheek. He was a man of few words, yet his eyes danced and spoke for him, letting me know what he needed, what he wanted, or what he hated. Anything. The rain dripped off the roof but my heart raced so race and loud, I couldn't even tell that it started raining. His lips shook as I leaned in closer. He went to close the small gap between us._

"Naumi Haruki, get up! You'll be late for school!" Mom slammed my door and went back downstairs. I got up and brushed my hair. After putting on my uniform, I headed downstairs. I grabbed some toast and went for the door to catch the morning bus to school, Rikkai Daigaku. I pouted as I sat down and finished my toast on the large bus, mumbling. "I was having a good dream too." And it always seems to end there. I've had those same dreams about Sanada-sama for years, yet it always altered a bit. Last night was in my room, while it was raining, but it was stronger. Like we both wanted to be closer. Yet again, now that I think about it, I haven't been able to see him lately. It sucks, a lot. He's always at practice, and he seemed to speed up his hallway pace, so I don't see him pass by. Well, he only knows me as the treasurer of all the classes of the 3rd years, anyway, so I know he can't be mad at me. Is he mad at one of his friends? Nah, Sanada-sama isn't like that. He's a very civilized person. One of his many qualities that attract me. Maybe he's stressed.

I walked of the stairs of the bus and went into the classroom. I knew I could just relax now, because this was, after all, the last week of school. Sanada-sama entered the room with the same grace as usual. He sat on the other side of the room, hidden in the large crowd of people. That's what set me off the most. He's in my home room, yet I cant see him, ever. It's like he's so quiet he's not even there. And to him, I'm not there. Sanada-sama isn't interested in those kinda things. Tennis is one of his main interest. I've been working hard, though. I've been practicing tennis, not for the love of Sanada-sama, but for the love of the game. Although, I guess you could say it is a side reason. If I want to work harder I think of Sanada-sama, but if I'm playing a normal match, everything disappears. It's like there's nothing but me, my opponent, and the ball. But, right now, I have a goal, and that is to play a doubles match with Sanada-sama. First step of getting there, stop calling him sama. That might make him angry.

I got ready for my fist class, english. My best subject, since my father travels a lot, and always brings me back things to learn the languages, movies and learning videos, the usual helpers. English was my favorite, because a lot of english foreigners came here, and I could have conversations with them...sometimes. We had been working on a worksheet to translate english to japanese, vise versa. To say I always had the upper hand is an understatement. I'm passing this class with flying colors, just like math. Education is the only thing that comes naturally to me, and I'm sometimes called the nerd. But most of the time it had the word 'cute' in front of it.

Classes blew by pretty fast and by the end of the day, I noticed Sanada-kun walking to his usual tennis practice. He moved gracefully down the crowded hallway. I couldn't help but look out the window for almost a half hour, just to see him play. That's when I looked up and froze up. Rain clouds began to fill the sky. Crap, this would interfere with both my and the team's practice. I went out to the courts where they were playing and walked towards the closest player,"Excuse me,"I spoke up as he turned around, "I think it's going to rain in about 5-10 minutes. Maybe you should cancel practice." The boy didn't even open his eyes, he just simply looked up and stopped.

"You're correct, it will. I will tell the captain." He walked off calmly. I turned around. Same old Yanagi-kun, never opens those eyes of his. None the less, it was apparent that he got the message to the captian, since the were leaving the courts for the locker room.

I walked off and went behind our school. I took a racket from behind the shrub and a tennis ball to practice on the back wall. I hit it once...twice.... and so on and so forth. I got to ball #134 when I heard someone walking towards me. I twisted my racket so the ball lay flat mid-flight then turned, to see who was there. I scanned all my surroundings and then shrugged it off, figuring it was just a bird.

"Your pretty good for someone who only started on your 1st year of junior high." a voice rang in my ears. I turned around to a smiling Yukimura, the captain of the Rikkai boys tennis team. "Did you ever think of joining the tennis team?" he questioned politely.

I blushed at the comment and then shrugged, "I don't do competitions. I like street tennis, it's less competitive and more for the love of the game. And less violent." He smiled politely.

"I see. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Haruki-san." He smiled and walked off silently. He's so weird sometimes. Oh, well.

* * *

Yes! Done! My first ever SANADA OC STORY okayy first ever Sanada story but heyy it counts.

review comment yadayada


	2. Mixing

**Imaginary**

**Mixing**

by

**numanife(kat)**

Second one! Omg when I say the veiws for this I was really impressed. So my goal this time is reviews! I love them!!!!! I even respond, wether your giving my critism or loving it, I answer it. KAYY SO HERE I GO!!!

* * *

The wind pushed to the east, shoving my hair into my face. A flyer fly past me and went against a wall. I took it off and peeked at it. It wrote;

_**Mixed tennis tournament coming in spring!**_

_**Asking for captains to send their best players**_

_**Non-players may join too!**_

_**MUST HAVE EXPERIENCE!!!**_

_**Try outs Tuesday, October 18 **_

This was it! I had to ask Sanada to play doubles with me! I mean, I've been playing since 4th grade, he might consider it. I lifted my legs to sprint to the boys tennis club. The practice was ending and I saw Sanada sitting on the bench, sipping on some water. He looked so unreal, peaceful. It showed in his eyes, right now he was peaceful. I lifted myself up and walked up to him. My heart raced but I was strong, determined. I stood in front of him for a few seconds then spoke up."Sanada-san, please play doubles with me in the mixed tournament, this year."

He looked up. Oh no, now he was annoyed. Well, of course he is, I would be, too. "No," He spoke plainly, not even thinking for a minute. I stopped as he stood up and began to walk in the other direction.

"Why not!" I let the words slip, with slipping rage, but still, I wont back down. He stopped and turned his head to look at me, but just simply turned it back and walked off. No, not this time, I won't let go of this that easily. I ran up to in front of him, spreading my arms and kept my eyes narrow, strong, "Answer me!" I demanded. He just stared at me, his eyes giving off the emotion of annoyed, but I could see him beginning to give in. Almost, any way, and I just stood in his way, a wall about 3 feet smaller than him. Yet, I felt like I was towering. Hey, I didn't take boxing for nothing.

"Come here tomorrow, and I will determine whether I will or not," Then, he walked around me, and calmly leaving the area. I bite my lip, that way I didn't scream.

* * *

I stumbled into my room, dropping my things on the floor, shoving my things aside. I pulled out my laptop, which I mowed many lawns for. My fingers twitched a bit as I typed. The bruise on my arm stung, from holding my arms out like that. The clock ticking was drowned out by the fast beating heart, and then that was quickly drowned out by my phone, ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Naumi, how'd it go?"_

"I only annoyed him, but he's giving me a chance. So he told me to see him after his practice, tomorrow."

_"What do you see in Sanada? Sure he's hot, but he's mean and strict."_

"Oh, Crystal, I can see past that. He's so mature and graceful. Plus, he's the only chance I have left before I give in. If this fails, I'm gone. I hate it here."

_"Is he home yet?" _Crystal spoke with venom spitting from her voice.

"No, not yet. He's probably on his way now. Oh, I have to go bye!!" I hung up the phone fast on shoved my stuff under my bed, then hid myself under with them, creating the illusion that I wasn't home yet. He came in here, shoving things around violently. Screaming and looking around, then went back downstairs, slamming the door on the way out. I turned to my back,staring at the wooden frame hanging above me. I spent hours under there, until he was sound asleep in his messy room. Then, I just slept under there.

* * *

I ran out the door, swiftly and silently. Then, I went onto the bus for school.

The bus ride was relatively fast, and made into the school and went to my desk. I waited for everyone to fill the classroom, when I saw Sanada-san walk in, his eyes danced with peace. I saw I mean girl get up, obviously going to talk to him. I bite my lip, she will disturb him. I grabbed her arm before she walked over. She looked down and shot a glare at me, it was so mean and nasty. Oh we're playing this game now, okay. I peeked at the door, seeing the teacher about to walk in and went to slap her. She grabbed my arm and pushed me back. The teacher walked in and gasped, "Ms. Jiroko, office, now!" I saw her urge to scream, but violently slammed my arm down, I flinched instinctively. The teacher led her out and disappeared. Now, it was just me and Sanada....

Or at least, it was just me and him. People filled in fast. Honestly, it was annoying. Now I couldn't see him, but I was certain I disturbed his peace. At least I saved that girl's heart, i think. I went to my classes quickly, in a daze, thinking of my big plans with Sanada. I had to do what ever he wanted. I can't waste his time.

I ran to the bush where I kept my racket, after getting dressed in my shorts and white t-shirt. I went to the courts like he had told me to and saw him on the bench, waiting. His eyes practiculy screamed "HURRY UP!". Here we go!

* * *

Done! Okay numero dos! Yeah, I'm learning spanish. I dunno how to say number let alone spell it. hehe so the next one will be out soon


	3. Bruises

**No Obsession**

**Bruises**

by

**numanife(kat)**

Mkkay I finally got a review so I wanna thank NerdyPassionLoves for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

Sanada picked up his racket and walked to the other side of the court. Am I going to play him? No, that's not it. He eyes told me to come over. I ran over and looked at him in confusion. Then, I heard two people walk up to the other side. I turned around to see Masaharu and Hiroshi.

Is he serious? I've only watched Sanada play. And he doesn't know what I can do. I turned to see Sanada's next orders. He looked at me and I immediately knew he wanted me in the front. I ran to the middle line and looked up, then bite my lower lip. Hiroshi served the ball, and a shock was sent through me, a shock saying to let Sanda-san get it. I quickly slide around the ball and then could feel satifastion. Then, I backed into a arch and looked at him, watching him hit the ball over me. I got up and hit the next one, and it became a full rally. I mostly let Sanada do his thing, at least until I noticed he was tired, then I took over.

It lasted a few hours, maybe. My legs shook and my arm was numb. Hiroshi served then another tie break ball. I moved for Sanada to take it, but my actions slowed, and the ball pounded into my shoulder. That's when I felt it, my bruise stung, probably growing more. The hard ball smashed my smaller body into the hard ground. The sweat that dripped off my face picked up some dirt, but I quickly wiped it off and got up. I felt Sanada staring at me, the sensation filling my body, so I turned around and smiled. "I think we should end this now," then, turned around quickly. Hiroshi served the ball again, not saying a word. I didn't even let anything happen and slide to the side, and Sanada hit the ball, barely letting the ball get over the net.

But one thing I didn't notice, Sanada was now beside me, helping me off the ground. When did I get down there? How did I get down there? Why is the floor shaking?? I'm so confused. I looked at Sanada, obviously looking for the answer. He just simply patted me on my head and left. I couldn't help but scream out, "Thank you!" I fell on the floor because I was overwhelmed, forgetting all about the growing bruise forming around my shoulder. I ran up to Hiroshi and Masaharu (after tumbling around to get up) and hugged them. Then, and stumbled off to catch the last bus I could.

* * *

I slipped in quietly and looked into my father's room. He was knocked out on his bed, beer smeared the sheets and bottles covered the floor. I rolled my eyes and shut the door quietly and maneuvered up the creaky steps without making a sound. I opened my laptop and checked my email. The door bell rang and I froze, looking out the window and saw Hiroshi. Aw c'mon, I can't have a day, can I?

I ran downstairs quietly, and ran for the door.I stopped and hid when I saw my dad going for it. I watched him open it and rudely stare down. I came up quietly and looked at my dad. "Father, go to bed," I spoke quietly, "I take care of this." He stared down and I knew what was going down after this, other than a few bottles of beer. I slipped out the door and looked up at Hiroshi, then noticed Masaharu with him. "Y-yes?" I kept my voice low.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to come with us for something to eat, as a treat for your success." Hiroshi said, obviously not forgetting the sight of my large, drunk father. I turned around and went to a bush and checked the window, seeing my father knocked out on the couch. Wow, he really goes out quick. I never noticed.

I turned around and shook my head in acceptance.

We went to the burger shop and I looked at them. I could tell right away that they wanted some answers, and quick. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. You see, my mother died in my first year at Rikkai. My father went into a depression and... began to drink... a lot. And got more violent, so when he got drunk, he'd beat me. That was mostly all the time. So that time when I didn't move, the ball got to the bruise on my shoulder, and I don't really know what it did." I stopped and looked to my left shoulder and lifted my sleeve to see a huge bruise, covering my whole shoulder, front and back, "It may take a while to heal, but it'll get better before the mixed tournament, and I can play better. It's a good thing I'm right handed," I giggled and looked up when Masaharu gasped and stared behind me. I turned around and stopped.

Sanada stood behind me, his face still stone, but his eyes told me he was worried. I almost forgot that I had a big bruise on my arm, and I got up and smiled, "Don't worry, Sanada-san, it'll be better by spring, I promise." His eyes narrowed, he showed annoyance, and worry still stood it's ground. My heart nearly stopped and I smiled more, holding the pain in until I couldn't help it. Tears dropped from my eyes, I took a deep breath in, "It doesn't hurt that bad."I choked out.

I felt something fall on my head and his hand over top of it, "Moron" Unconsciously, I grabbed his shirt and put my head down. My hand slipped off his shirt, almost like on command, and Sanada disappeared. He always did that. That was Sanada-san. The Sanada-san I fell for a while ago.

I wiped of my face, and bowed to Masaharu and Hiroshi. "Thank you," and then I swiftly left, feeling what he put on my head.

And that's when I realized it. I had Sanada-san's hat.

* * *

DONE!!! Okay Nerdypassionloves, tell me what you think, along with many others. Please, everyone tell me what you think and I willl love you forever! So will Sanada and Naumi!!!!

* * *


	4. Escaping life and fan girls

**Imaginary**

**Escaping life and fan girls  
**

by

**numanife(kat)**

OMG I almost cried at my reviews!!!! Thank you sooo much Nerdpassionloves , my pen name is pen name , and CreamieWings!!!! I luvz youz !!!!!! lol thanks and HERE YAH GO!!!!!

* * *

_"You ready, Naumi-chan?"_

"Yes, I am,"

_"Good, pass everything down here, I'll catch it, don't forget anything because we're never coming back here."_

"Okay, I won't," I hung up the phone and tossed my things out the window.

I held my breath and checked my father's room, to see if he was in his normal unconscious state. Then, I slipped out the door and ran around to the back to see Crystal picking my stuff up. We finished up and ran into the night. I felt an adrenaline rush go through my chest. We ran and yelled in excitement. Tears dripped down my face as we ran. The cold air brushed past and it stung our throats. We weren't exactly ninjas but we just couldn't help it.

We ran into her house, and up the stairs quickly. We shut the door and she turned to face me. We stood there laughing and crying and panting for air. My legs finally gave in and I dropped to the ground, and Crystal fell beside me.

We didn't say much that night. We slept on the cold floor and for once, my dream about Sanada wasn't about kissing and hugging, but about the actually times he touched me, patted me on the head like a child. His worried gaze and his way of comforting me. The way he just disappears into thin air, or when we played tennis together. When our hands were intertwined, pulling me off the ground.

By the time I woke up, my face was plastered with a smile and hands on my heart. I pulled on my uniform and kicked Crystal awake, and left early, with Sanada's hat clutched in my hand.

* * *

Walking to school only took five minutes and I waited for Sanada to finish practice. I didn't want to give it back, but he's probably want it. He always wears it and, hey, who am I to take it away. Just sitting here made me think I was standing beside him, playing tennis again, totally in sync. I could feel the rush of game, the comfort of knowing that if I missed, Sanada would get it. I saw Sanada walk out with his team mates and I stood up almost instantly. He walked in front of my and I looked down at the hat, held in a tight grip. It loosened and I held it out to him, still looking at the black hat, not knowing whether or not I would let go. I felt his hand over mine and I was pushed back against me and he disappeared....again. No matter how mysterious and awesome that was, it was still kinda annoying. I never got to say anything. But I get to keep the hat, so I'm happy!

I went into homeroom and saw Sanada sitting down in his chair, just sitting. He seemed a little stressed and yet peaceful. I went over to him and stood in front of him, "I ran away last night. Crystal is keeping me at her house." He looked up at me, and the stress melted away. It was like he saw through to my soul, yet I couldn't help smile. Even though he's not smiling, he's happy, I can tell. I turned around and walked back to my seat. The room filled quickly and I saw the Sanada fan girl group walk in. I couldn't help myself, it seemed like fun. I put on Sanada's hat and walked over to them,"Hey girls!" They had, like, the whole barn and just kept yelling words even I couldn't understand and then they gave me this demon glare, it was worse than Kirihara's demon side. "Aw snap," was all I could saw before I ran for my life, all around the school, holding on to the hat tightly.I screamed so loud, I'm pretty sure the room shook.

It took fifteen minutes to fool them all into a big closet and lock them in. I ran back, putting his hat away. I went to Crystal, who conveniently sat next to Sanada, and gave her a high five. Sanada rolled his eyes and others laughed. I was high-fiving all the way to my seat. Until the goody goody toe-shoes came into the picture. She stood in front of me and glared,"Your so immature."

I leaned back into my seat and smirked, "I don't really care if I'm strange," I got up and flicked her forehead,"I ain't gonna change." And, boy, was she mad at that. She was everywhere, like Medusa. Nag, nag, nag. I was like that sometimes, just normally not around Sanada, but today was special.

The bell rang, and I was in my seat instantly. I zoomed through my classes like a breeze. I already knew all of this, and defiantly didn't want to review it, but I had to. I yawned and walked to my usual bush spot. I already got dressed, and decided to practice on my typical wall. I picked up my racket and worked at it. I stopped for a moment and went to my bag, took out Sanada's hat, and put it on carefully.

I practiced for an hour and then heard something in the bushes. I turned around to see Sanada, basically scolding me with his eyes. Probably more because it disturbed him, a lot. I pouted a bit and looked at him, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it, it was a golden opportunity." That's when I felt a change of subject coming on.

"Eiji and Oishi from Seigaku are competing, as well." Yep, and there it is, the subject change.

"Naturally," I went back to playing the wall. Ah, the wall, a worthy opponent.I felt his eyes glued to me. I turned around, catching the ball, and looked at him. "I know, I know. We have to practice. I got it." I picked up my bag and walked to the courts, to see Kuwahara and Marui. "Your never gonna give me a break, are you?" I looked back at him. "Alright, fine"

Marui smiled and popped his gum. That will defaintly get annoying. Now, I just wanted to say a funny remark. Just for fun, and I took the opportunity, "Hey," I looked around and then looked at Jackal,"where's Kirihara?" Then I smirked, until I saw the little bratcom to the side of the court. Brat.... I sighed ,"I'm not aloud to have one moment of glory, huh? Fine, start the game."

* * *

I know I tweaked her personality a bit in this one. She'll be back to normal in the next one. I thought maybe she could have one chapter of fun, you know. By the way, if you didn't know, Kuwahara is the one who takes care of Kirihara off courts. Sanada slapped him once because he lost him.

* * *


	5. My passion

**Imaginary**

**my passion **

by

**numanife(kat)**

Okayy numero cinco!!!! YAY!!! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!~!!!

* * *

I stared at Jackal. Play times over. I began to mumble under my breath, figuring out a strategy. I can't simply make Murai run around, then we have to deal with Jackal. We couldn't make Marui run anyways because of Jackal, so basically, we tear down Jackal, then Murai. After the first set, I went to Sanada as he sipped some water. I just stared at him, looking for strategy acceptance. He was, after all, their team mate. He knows their weaknesses. He looked up, glancing at me for a moment. I know it will be hard, he didn't have to remind me. I didn't even see how this was possible. Jackal's like the great wall of China, he's huge, and Murai is just Murai. There's nothing to explain him. This is physically impossible for me. Jackal will destroy me. Or did Sanada forget about my arm? I was lost in thoughts, I didn't even realize Sanada staring at me.

I stopped and looked at him. It was he was encouraging me, cheering me in his mind. I couldn't help but smile. He was sweet, in his own way. It wasn't something any of those dumb fan girls would see. They just think he looked cool.

We walked onto the court, glowing with spirit, even though Sanada still kept his poker face, almost impossible to read, for anyone else any way. I spent the whole time playing tennis with Sanada. Playing my passion, with a bonus. The match last about forty-five minutes, after making me work to tear down Jackal. Man, that man is a wall! We we went to the front of the net, and I heard Murai speak out, "Your amazing, you know, to be able to tear down Jackal like that." He smiled and I looked up at him slightly.

"Really, I was just listening to Sanada-san," I smiled sincerely and looked up to Murai blushing a bit. Awkward, but cute. I looked back at Sanada, who looked a bit agitated. "Sanada-san? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I started to panic and heard Jackal laugh behind me. This is so confusing. Sanada looked at me, he wasn't mad at me, yet still had something I've never seen in his eyes, something unrecognizable. What's he thinking? There's something there that wasn't there before. But couldn't help myself, I looked up and smiled again, and something changed in Sanada's eyes, like he was happier. More satisfied.

"Your quite unique, to know what Sanada-san wants and needs by looking in his eyes. Cute, but it's kinda freaky, because you two seem to be closer than Eiji and Oshi from Seigaku, who two don't even have to speak to each other. Yet, you both know the plan. Your a bit strange, to be honest." Jackal spoke up. I turned around.

"That's just the way I am," I shrugged and skipped off and then heard something beside me. Something unsettling. My name being called by a familiar voice. An unwanted voice. I turned to see my father, standing behind the fence, glaring at me. He motioned me to come over, but then I heard something behind. A more pleasant voice.

"Sir, please get off the school property. You have no business here." My eyes widened and I looked at Sanada, standing tall beside me, like a shield.

My father's father twisted a bit and then spat out of his mouth,"Of course I have business here, I'm here to pick up my daughter."

Sanada looked down at me and looked back up."She's just a child you believe to be your punching bag." I've never heard Sanada like this. I grabbed his shirt. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"I don't know what your talking about," my father spit back. He was never one to back down.

I couldn't help it anymore, "Shut up! Just shut up. I don't care. Come on Sanada-san." I quickly grabbed Sanada's hand and walked off quickly. But once I reached the outside of the fence, my father came once more. He went to say something, but I punch him, right in the face. He fell back, and my hand began to bleed, "That felt good." I felt Sanada staring at me with disapproval, but I didn't care. I'm sick of crap. No more, I won't take any more. So much that I went to punch him again, Sanada grabbed my hand, and I felt comforted, like nothing happened. Like I was in a sanctuary. My father was flinching on the ground, he never got hit back, ever. He kept his hand there, and began to walk away, taking me with him.

He took me around the corner and stared at me, almost telling me it was okay. That everything was over now, I didn't have to take anymore. Sanada-san, your mood swings give me whip lash. We walked off, and he took me back to Crystal's place, letting go of my hand, and disappeared in an instant. That was really annoying sometimes.

I walked in, removing my hat, and walked upstairs quietly. Once I went in and sat down Crystal looked back at me, "I saw that," She mumbled. "You two were holding hands."

I felt my face go red. "No we weren't!" I put my head down, "Technically." Crystal giggled, and left because of my incredible stubbornness. I turned on to my side and fell asleep again, dreaming of Sanada and I, real experiences, real movements, a real touch.

* * *

Today was our day off, and I really hope Sanada isn't planning to train me to death. As Crystal watched me in deep thought she spoke up, I don't care what you say or do, I still think Sanada is an emotionless twit," I giggled at her comment, and sometimes, I thought so too, but there's so much more. I got up off my bed and got my hair down in front of the mirror. Then I heard someone wolf whistle and had a pretty good idea who

"Hello beautiful, going out with Sanada-san today?" Crystal's older brother asked, being his normal teasing self.

"Shut up Ryo! And no, I'm not, I just like to look nice and less like a flaming headed moron." I pointed out his messy red hair, and giggled, leaving the house for my daily walk. It was a pretty nice day, the trees were changing colors, and the breeze was perfect. I stretched out and went to the park, up to the top of the hill, and stopped to look around. Everything now was beautiful. And one more thing made it more beautiful. I saw Sanada, walking down the street calmly. This day was perfect so far.

* * *

WHOOO DONE!!! Meet Ryo, the Flaming Headed Moron!!!


	6. Sweetest Girl

**Imaginary**

**Sweetest Girl  
**

by

**Numanife(kat)**

Okay going for 15+ reviews so give meh some luv!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I ran to Sanada, smile plastered on my face, and heart pounding fast. "Hey Sanada-san!!!" Another breeze went by, and I held on to his black hat carefully, to keep it on her head. I could have sworn I saw him smile, but it was so tiny I couldn't tell, but that didn't matter, because I knew he was happy, his eyes show it all. Then, something changed, annoyance flickered in hsi eyes, and a glare formed as her looked to the right. I looked to see who he was looking at. Then, I saw a tall boy walking towards us, silver-ish hair, gorgeous smile, a mole under his right eye, and a tennis racket secured in his right hand. He reminded me of a ken doll.

"Hey Sanada!" He smirked, something most girls melted at, except me, I like Sanada too much.

I stopped and looked at Sanada, "Wait you know the Ken doll?" The boy froze, and the beautiful smirk fell. I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk off. The boy grabbed my shoulder.

His grip hurt, and worse was that it was my bad shoulder. I flinched instinctively. He let go and I turned around, "Your not melting at Ore-sama's sight." I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's cute that you think all girls are superstitious and ignorant." His eyes widened at my remark. Then, he shrugged it off, looking at Sanada, and finally realized I'm wearing his hat.

"Sanada! You finally found a girlfriend! And she's hot too!" He called out into the open. My face went red and I began to shake my hands fast. I stumbled on my words and tripped on the ground.

"Ouch," My face went more red than before. Sanada held out his hand, and I took it, getting up weakly. The boy was laughing, obviously amused by my clumsiness and figitity nature. I twitched. I slipped my hand from Sanada and slugged him in the face, causing him to fall back. Well, I couldn't just stand by and let him laugh at me, could I? I felt Sanada take my fist again, instantly putting me into a calming state. Then, the mole head grabbed me by my collar, and punched me back.

Oh, that simply wont do. He turned around, thinking he had won, so I quickly kicked him on to the ground, and stood on his chest. He went to grab my ankles, so I jumped up, and landed back on his chest, keeping his hand to his chest.I felt Sanada's hand with mine, and he pulled me of him, kicking him over on his chest, obviously annoyed with him as well. He went to a tree and lifted up my sleeve, to look at my bruise. He traced his fingers over the size of it. He then pulled that down and lift up my shirt to show my stomach, and checked to see if the boy had left a bruise on my stomach. While I stood, completely uncomfortable, complete with the blush and looking up, to hide it.

He pulled my shirt down and stood up. He kept looking away from me, keeping his eyes out of my sight. He's so stubborn. I giggled, and shrugged it off, not really caring at the moment. I hugged him and smiled, "Thanks Sanada-san," He looked at me and I looked up at him. He showed care and compassion, yet his face stayed stone. Ice cold, and completely drained of life. If I were any other girl, I would think he hated me, but I know he doesn't. I just know. I felt his hand on my back. Now I closed my eyes, I dont want to know what he's thinking, I already know. Sanada-san, I truely love and admire you.

He want me home, and it felt like we were on a , somehow, I can't help but think I'm breaking through Sanada's wall. He let go of my handd and I waved goodbye, and ran in and saw Ryo walk out. I ran upstairs so fast, I almost knocked her dad of the edge of the stairwell. I opened the window and heard Ryo talking, "She's possibly the sweetest girl you'll ever meet, and you can never do better than her. If you break her heart, I swear, I will rip your head off your shoulders and hang it on your door!"

Sanada just stared at him, not saying a word. But I saw the look on his face. I was telling him to back off. Telling him that he loved me more than anything, and that he'll rip his head off ihs shoulders if he interferes. Tears started to fall from my face, I couldn't help it, seeing that in Sanada's eyes, it was so great it hurt. Like, today was a dream, and when I wake up, everything that happened will be a distant fantasy in the back of my mind.

Crystal opened the door and saw me crying on my bed, keeping my head off my pillow, and I was grabbing my bruise to make the pain keep me awake. I didn't want it to go away. I wanted everything to stay in this perfect."Did Sanada hurt you?" She asked rather loudly. I shook my head no lightly. "Then who did?" I shook my head no again. "What's wrong."

I began to choke out words, parts of the sentence i wished to come out, "Sanada...love....me.....dreams.....awake" She hugged me, laughing.

"This isn't a dream, Naumi-chan. That all happened. I promise that id you go back to bed, you'll wake up to the same perfection." She smiled at me. How did she decipher all that from five words? She always knew what to saw when to say it. That was one trait of hers. One that I loved, a lot.

She finally convinced me to go to bed, so I put my head down, thinking of everything that happened today. Maybe this was real. I felt real pain, cryed real tears, and am lying in a real bed. Sanada really loves me.

* * *

MUST NOT WRITE SANADA'S CHEESY LOVE LINE!!! UGHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I try so hard not to. Its diffucult, I just want to like make it come out of no where, but in a Sanada fashion. Like 'He sweeped me off my feet and smirked a bit, then whispered in my ear, "I'll be with you, always"' JUST LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Childish Tears

**No obsessions**

**Childish Tears  
**

by

**numanife(kat)**

YAY! Okay I had a science test and I suck at science so my brain is hurt, and I sent this out l8. Gomen.

* * *

I pulled my head off the pillow, amazed that I went to bed in the first place. Our days off are giving me time to think about how to act towards Sanada. More importantly, tell me personally. Not just look at me and know that I know what he's thinking.

The door bell rang and I ran downstairs. I opened the door to see Sanada, in casual clothing, and here I stood, with a bed head and pajamas. I rubbed my eyes, "Hi, Sanada-san, what's up?" I questioned. I looked at him and noticed something. He looked worried, maybe even upset about something. I looked out and around the area, then stepped out, closing the door and taking him to the back yard. I took him to the swing set and sat down. "What's the matter?" He just stared at me, with no particular answer, just that he was upset. I up, and pulled him the swing, seating him, and standing in front of him. "Talk to me. "

He looked up at me and looked back down. "Yukimura-bonchou was sent to the hospital." He kept his stone face. " He has a neurological disease, and had to go."

I almost actually cried. Seiichi-kun was my childhood friend. I knew how frail he was, and he was like an angel, no matter how stern his training was. He helped me a lot with tennis when I fell for Sanada and was inspired.

_"What's the matter, did you loose your mommy," a soft voice spoke and I looked up from my wet knees. I eyes were swelled up and I looked down._

_"S-something like t-that," I looked down took a small locket hidden in the lace of my baby blue dress. _

_"Do you know where she is?" He questoned, looking at me soft, with angelic eyes. He reminded me of a child of god. The kind my mother used to tell me about after church. He was kind and gentle._

_"In the ground, Resting in peace." I looked down. That's what my father told me. I heard my father coming, lifting me off the ground._

_"Who's this hunny? Did you make a new friend?" He smiled politely at me. _

_"Y-yes, I'm Naumi Haruki, by the way," I told the blue haired angel._

_"I'm Seiichi Yukimura. I'll be here all day tomorrow, too!" He smilled and I waved good-bye as my father gently carried me off._

My eyes widened and tears dropped. Sanada looked up, but I had already covered them, know Sanada needed me. Crying won't help at all. I hugged Sanada, pulling him close, letting him know I was there him. I felt his arms go around me, pulling me closer. I let go slowly, taking his hand.

"Wait here," I told him then, let go and ran intot he house to get dressed. I came out and took his hand once more, and began walking, then turned to look at him. "We have to run," I told him. We both picked up our feet and ran. I kept his hand with mine, making sure I knew he was there with me.

We finally reached a small, abandoned park, the swings were rusted and the rest was fine. I went uner the large, plastic slide, falling to my knees. I let go of his hand and started shoving the moltch around, digging for something. I reached in the hole and pulled out a box. I looked up at Sanada and smiled.

"This is me and Seiichi-kun's time capsule. Let's take it to him and open it. I held the dirty box in one hand and Sanada's hand in another as we ran to hospital and came into his small room. The rest of the team surrounded him and I came closer and sat beside him.

He smiled fraily at me and I put the box on his lap, wiping the box off first. He looked at me, "This is our--"

"Time capsule. You said we'd open it one day if something gets us down." I smiled at him and reached for the lid. We opened it together and both of us smiled. I reached in and took out a small bear my father had given to me when my mom was sick and he always had to leave me to visit her in the hospital. Seiichi-kun pulled out a tennis magazine, his first, given to him by his father. Next, I pulled out a locket, my mother's, I smiled. Then, Seiichi pulled out a photo of us when we were on the slide.

"This is the first time you went down the big slide, and got so scared you wanted me to come. Look at how cute she was, guy." Seiichi-kun passed it around and when Sanada saw it, he smiled a bit. I looked in and pulled a cd of our favorite songs. Seiichi insisted we did it, to see hwo childish our tastes were when we were children. Seiichi pulled out the last item and looked at me. It was an old peice of paper, folded up and labeled 'Moments'. He opened it and his eyes widened and then smiled, handing it to me, "Sing it aloud to us."

I looked down and my eyes glazed over. I began to sing it,  
" Old and new ,  
At any given time,  
being here with you,  
is worth more than this chime." Tears began to fall but I kept reading,  
"No matter what goes wrong,  
What ever get's you down,  
Listen to this song,  
And you will not drown.  
With life passing by,  
And hearts giving in,  
Please do not cry,  
And think of how the great moments have been." I stopped singing and wiped of my face.

We all smiled, even though my face was still. We all sat with Seiichi-kun, and we all cried a little, or a lot.


	8. Gaurdian

**Imaginary**

**Gaurdian  
**

by

**numanife(kat)**

YAY #8 3 hope you love it Φ goal 24+ reviews (can I do it ????) ß

* * *

I woke up and looked around. Crystal was asleep on the other bed and I got changed and ran downstairs. I ran out the door, grabbing Ryo's bike, putting a note telling him I took it so he wouldn't go physco. I jumped on the bike and rode down the street and went to the hospital. Pulling up beside it, I put Ryo's bike on it's lock and went inside and up to Seiichi's room. I walked up to the door and heard Seiichi talking. I peeked in, but so quietly nobody noticed. Seiichi was laying down while Sanada was standing in front of him. "Your truly lucky to have her. She's been my best friend for a long while, and I love her. Not the way that you do, but I do love her. She...She's like my our guardian angel. She's the kinda person who could be the most popular kid in school, and not even care. Live like she does, no matter what the others think. When we were kids, when I was sad, I would keep it to myself and wait for her to smile. She always had that smile that makes other want to smile. If you see it, you can't help but smile, yourself. I'm sure you know how that feels, don't you 's getting to you know, isn't she. She's cracking your shell. I can tell. She cracked mine, too."

I stepped back from the room and took a deep breathe. Then, I walked in and looked at them. "Hey guys!" I didn't mean to, but seeing these two boys made me smile, all the time. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Sanada-kun just came into check on me," Seiichi explained. I set flowers in the vase beside Seiichi. I picked them on the way here from my neighbor's garden, hehe.

"Well, Seiichi-kun, I'm going to steal Sanada-san from you know," I told him and smiled, kissing Seiichi's cheek, and taking Sanada's hand. I waved good-bye and left.

We walked out and went to the local garden, which wasn't as popular as the other one. I set the bike by the entrance and we went in to talk. We sat by some tulips and I toyed with a few around me. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled, a tinsy tiny bit. I broke the silence and began to talk "Sanada-san?" He looked at me and I looked down, "When you came to me, about Seiichi-kun, you didn't know I was his childhood friends. So, you came to me because you trusted me, right?" I questioned, looking up just nodded his head and I smiled. "I'm glad," I told him quietly and looked back down at the floor.

We watched some people come and go. We just sat and I listened to the small noises he made as he talked, hardly noticeable. He was finally opening up to me. He trusts me. It was dark, now, and I kept my eyes on the ground. I wanted to ask him about Ryo, "Um, Sanada-san a---" I felt his head on mine so I looked up. He sat, sleeping on me, so I put arm under his, putting it on his waist, and using all the energy I had to get him on his feet, or, to the point that I could drag him. I did my best to try and drag/carry him out. He weighed a lot, though. It hurt. I put both his arms behind my shoulder, resting his chest on it. Pain stung through it but I kept going. That's when I felt the weight lifted off my shoulder, and I looked up to Kabaji, that Atobe boy's 'friend' lifting him up. Atobe stood behind him, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and walked out to him, pulling my bike off it's lock, and staring at him, sighing in defeat, "Thanks," I hoped on my bike and rode beside Kabaji. We reached Crystal's and Kabaji went around the house, putting on the ground and going back to Atobe.

"You owe me," Atobe warned me.

"No, I owe Kabaji, all you did was walk with us," I corrected and he twitched in anger, but left in his defeat. I helped Sanada back to his feet, while he stayed in his beautiful and deep slumber. I dragged him in and made my up the stairs. I forced him onto the bed in the guest room and sighed. Done, now I need some ice. I kissed his forehead and went downstairs for some ice.

* * *

I pushed open the door to see Sanada looked around. I couldn't help but giggle at his bed head, It was adorable. He looked at me and I smiled and his eyes questioned me. "Your at Crystal's house. You fell asleep, so I got a little help getting you here, but you sure are hard to get upstairs," I giggled and stopped when I saw his face red, but not in embarrassment. I came over and checked his forehead. I widened my eyes and stared. "Sanada-san, your running a fever. Here, I'll be back, stay in bed." I told him and then ran down the stairs. I almost fell, but balance is always on my side, so I was fine. I grabbed a cooling pad and thermometer. I went back upstairs and pushed Sanada back onto the bed, knowing that he wants to go to his daily practice. "What did I say? Stay in bed! Your not going anywhere until your better, no practice, at all!" I told him, putting the thermometer in his mouth.

102, great. I put the cooling pad on his head, and he stared at me in disapproval. "CRYSTAL-CHAN COME HERE PLEASE!" I yell. She came in and saw Sanada with the thermometer in his mouth and cooling pad on his head. She tried really hard not to laugh. "Get me the fever meds." I told her, went and got it, along with pain killers, in case he got a headache. I took out two and put them in his mouth, then whispered, "You go to bed, okay? The less you struggle, the shorter it takes. The shorter it takes, the more you can play tennis. okay?" I asked, or demanded, of him. He nodded his head, and I took his pinky finger, locking it with mine, then leaving the room.

* * *

DONE!! Here yah go!!! review!!! kayy baii!!!


	9. Confession or confusion

**Imaginary**

**confession or confusion  
**

by

**numanife(kat)**

A/N okay. Here's your next chapter, review and luv it. !!!!~~~~Kayy~~~~!!!!

* * *

I pulled the thermometer and sighed, " Your defiantly not getting better, but not worse either. I brushed the hair off his forehead and slid my hand to his right cheek. He just kept sleeping, not bothering with the words I let out. He looked peaceful and solemn, like a life size child dolls. The kind the kids care for when the dolls get sick. Like a real being. I played with his hair a bit and giggled. It was so soft and stringy. He looked so unreal. His face was red, from his steady fever, and a bit of sweat dripped from his forehead. I put a new cooling pad on his head and got up.

Taking care of him has kept me up at night, to switch his cooling pad and making sure he stayed asleep, to get the rest he needed. I pushed my hair back and sighed. I'm so tired my eyes don't want to stay open, but I force them with coffee and caffeine. I don't want him to get worse while I'm sleeping or eating downstairs. My head pounded and I forced the pain back. I saw Sanada's eyes flutter open, looking up at me.

I shook my head," Your still not getting better. " I said. He looked at the door. "Crystal and her family already left for their vacation, I'm taking care of the house while their away," I told him with a smile. He saw through my disguise to stay awake. He reached up, taking my head, and forcing it down on the pillow beside him. I felt everything go black and my eyes dropped down, falling into my deep slumber.

I woke up beside Sanada, getting up quickly and grabbing for his cooling pad quickly, switching it, then grabbing the thermometer to check him. His fever seemed to drop and I let out a big sigh of relief. He pushed his hir out of his face and his eyes opened slowly at me. I smiled, "Hey, Sanada-san, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine, now," he mumbled. He went to get up but I put my hand over his, causing him to pause.

"Stay in bed, please, I already contacted your parents about it, and your still sick. Please," I told him. He sighed and lay back down.

"I want to go to practice," He told me, staring at the ceiling. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I know, but stay in bed, I'm going know to tell them about it. Stay here, and switch your cooling pad in thirty minutes if I'm not back by then." He nodded and I got up, but felt his hand holding onto mine.

He pulled me back over him kissed my cheek, "Thank you." I felt warmth in my cheeks, and I ran out of the room, yelling back to him.

"NO PROBLEM," I ran out as fast and shut the door. I grabbed Ryo's bike and sighed, holding my cheek, blushing. Wow, I'm so pathetic. Wait, he kissed me, he kissed my cheek. Sanada-san kissed my cheek!!!! Was that a confession, or was he just truly happy. I don't know anymore.

* * *

I pulled up by the courts, putting Ryo's bike against the fence. I turned and looked at the people playing on the courts. I walked on, and noticed something. Rikkai and Hyotei were both here. Very unusual, and awkward. I went to Oshitari, who was speaking with Atobe. I still kept my hand over my cheek.

"Sanada-san won't be back for a little while, he's sick, and I don't know when he'll get better." I told him. He nodded slightly and smiled.

"got zits on your cheek, Naumi-san?" Atobe questioned me. I twitched, then turned around.

"Not everyone can were unattractive marks on their faces like you Atobe-san." I spat then wen back onto the bike, riding off.

I heard laughter from both teams as I rode off, plus a very angry Ore-sama. I turned my head and stuck my tongue out.

* * *

I came back in and went to the medicine cabinet, pulling out some pain killers, and putting them in my mouth. Then, I grabbed the fever meds and went upstairs, taking out two and handed them to Sanada-san, avoiding eye contact. He took it and the second our hands touched, my face went red. He put the pills in my mouth and took my hand, pulling me into sitting down on the side of the bed. We stared each other for about three seconds before he tugged further, pulling me into his warm arms.

I stopped slightly, then hugged him back. He still smelt like sweat and flowers, and his hair stuck to the side of my face. I want to stay like this forever. Just like this. I felt warm tears draw from my face, and I used his shirt to hide them, knowing he can tell anyway. He lifted up my head and swiped them away. This was so unreal. It felt so better than my old dreams. The one's I had before I became Sanada's friend. We both fell asleep there, in each other's arms. Life is sweet.

* * *

Done!!!!!! here ya goezzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Coming with the Champions FINAL

**Imaginary**

**Coming with the Champions**

by

**Numanife**

Last one of Imaginary!! This is the last one! A sequel MAY by made!!!!!!!

* * *

We make the best doubles team since the golden pair, and now, we may have to face them. It's one day before the tournament, and I can't sleep. This sucks, a lot. After buying my own apartment right by Sanada's house, I'm alone a lot. I guess I'm just nervous, nervous of the tournament. Sanada is, too. We're playing Seigaku first.

I got off my small bed and went outside. I saw Sanada coming up, so I smiled happily. "Can't sleep either, Genichirou-kun?" He looked up and I could tell, he was stressing as much as me. As a singles player, he's great, as a doubles player, we're not as sure. I held out my hand, and he took it smoothly. I hugged him and smiled. Yeah, life's been a fairytale since he got sick in the garden. "Let's make Seiichi-kun proud, kay" I smiled up at him, and there was the smallest smile on his.

We went inside and went to sleep, making sure we were ready for tomorrow.

I got up and reached for my uniform, and went into the bathroom to change. I stepped out with my hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing Genichirou's hat. I slipped on my shoes as I waited for him to come out.

We left and got on the bus to get to the tournament. After meeting up with a few people in the tournament, we got off the bus, and stepped towards the rest of the chosen team. We heard whispers and saw smiles as we walked. People called us the team of hearts, much to Genichirou's dislike, but I don't mind.

"C'mon Genichirou, let's go say good luck to Seigaku!" I smiled happily. What? This is my first tournament, and I want to meet the people. Is that bad?

I took his hand and ran towards where I figured we'd see them. Luckily, we found them under a pavilion, probably talking about strategy. "Hey!" I smiled and came over. Of course, they had Ryoma playing, it was only natural. Same with Fuji, but he probably wanted to. There were at least three girls on the team, which made me happy. They all looked up, Oishi and Eiji smiled, knowing they were playing us.

"Hello," Oishi greeted.

"Your Sanada's girlfriend! Holy crap!" Eiji flung his arms around and laughed. I couldn't help but giggle at his silliness.

"I'm Naumi," I never really let people call me by my last name. I always hated it. I saw Ryoma smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Eiji smirked with pride, "Well, Naumi, sorry, but your never going to win. Me and Oishi are like peanut butter and jelly! Me being peanut butter, because, I'm awesome!" I giggled at his pride filled confidence.

"What ever helps you sleep at night!" I yelled, taking Genichirou's hand, and running towards the teams before the tournament started.

We lined up and our smiles were gone, and I stood perfectly straight. They called the first matches and me and Genichirou walked on court. I looked up and my face brightened. I loved being on court with him. I reached across the net and shook Eiji's hand, then stood front court. Genichirou served first. I felt him telling me to run left right after he served. I did as I was told. Eiji smirked, thinking that as and opening, and hit to the other side. I smirked, letting Genichirou-kun get it. Getting serious in this game won't be hard.

The first few sets, we won two and they won three, because Oishi and Eiji suddenly seemed to evolve on court. Right before our eyes. That's when I knew it was coming. I turned my head slightly, but just ran to the net, and watched Oishi drag his racket across the floor. The moment that ball and racket connected, I ran for the back. My legs seemed to fumble into an awkward position as I bent down, hitting the ball back, watching it seem to move in an weird way. It swerved a bit, moving in a circular motion the moment before it hit the ground. Like it was avoiding Oishi's racket.

Holy....crap..... My eyes widened and sweat dripped from my light brown hair, forcing me to shove it back again. A fluke, probably, a good weapon, defiantly. We've been at this game for forty five minutes, and me and Eiji were beat. I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder, and I knew, the pain was always going to come back. I went to the back to serve, gripped my racket, and threw the ball into the air, smashing it with my racket. I ran for the net and saw Oishi going for his moon volley, so I stopped, and turned to hit it. By the time I got there, my feet tumbled into the awkward position, forcing me to hit it as I did before. When Eiji went to hit it, it moved around the racket. and that's when I understood it. I put a spin on the ball, to the point that when the racket went to hit it, the air pushing towards it reversing the spin, causing it to move.

How in the world did I get that?

Tie break began. Great, the point in every match that everything goes wrong with me. Eiji and I looked at each other, and I shook off my tiredness, and looked at Genichirou. This was probably going to be our downfall. I saw him staring at me, and that's when I realized, he know wanted me to finish it. He wants me to let him finish this. I nodded.

They had him chase balls, and now it was down to the last point. I watched as Eiji leaped in the air, smashing the ball down forcefully. But the ball bounced in my direction instead. My eyes widened, and I took a step back bending back. I hit it to the best of my ability, causing it to sit on the net, moving back and forth. We watched and I bit my lip, and it dropped, hitting the ground, and bounced a bit. A tear hit the floor and an arm comforted the sad comrade. Set and match: Sanada and Haruki. My eyes widened.

My frown couldn't help but grow into a smile, and I jumped up into Genichirou's arms. I scream and hugged him. We beat them, the golden pair.

The winner of the mixed tournament was Rikkai this year, making the greatest memories of my life. I had Sanada Genichirou by my side, a trophy in my room, and friends of all types gathered with me all the time.

* * *

A/N Imaginary story is officially complete!!!!!!! Please review and vote for a sequel if you want it. Ill make a sequel if I get 10 votes, because there aare then chapters xD.

by the way!!!I made a pic!

/artists/Numaedge/creations/imaginary


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!

**_Author's Note!_**

**_by_**

**_Numanife ( Kat )_**

**OKAY EVERYONE! IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE! IM NOT GOING TO MAKE EXCUSES! I WAS JUST BEING LAZY! BUT I THINK IT'S TIME WE STOP THAT!**

**Okay I have news...**

**II will be continuing...**

_**Always My Hero**_

_**A Snake's Charm**_

_**Bridges**_

_**Cherry Pop Cafe**_

_**Anti Venom**_

_**Ninja High **IM REDOING THIS****_

_**Imaginary **2nd Series****_

_**Everything Burns**_

**AND MAYBE SOME OTHERS :)**

**I hope some of you are excited as I am! I won't do it all at once, and it will probably come out in the order from above. I will be starting this on AUGUST 1st! So, Always My Hero and A Snake's Charm 's next chapter is coming out on AUGUST 1ST! ;D! 3 **

**Thank you all for your time and supporting me and my stories for as long as i write them.**

**~~KYRA~~**

****NUMANIFE****

**!KAT!  
**


End file.
